Viola
oh hey! This is my Wiki page, for me, Viola! Me and my pal Arco have a moveset in MYM4, and I think it's swell that you came here to read about it! Many thankies! Moveset I think we put together a real neat moveset for y'all (although some guys seem to think I'm a tad generic in places). You can read all the best parts of it on this page. But do visit the moveset itself... or Arco will cry. There's all kinds of useful "mechanics" that make me awsomecakes, so read on! Arco Bonus Some of my attacks have some pretty obvious weaknesses. Whether it's too slow, or doesn't hit a large enough area, there's always SOMETHING wrong with it. And that's where Arco comes in. So long as the furry fellow stays near me, he'll join in on my attacks, making them better in some way. We're easily separated though, Arco can't move as fast or jump as high as I do, and some mean opponents keep picking Arco up and thowing him off the edge of the stage! Echo Bonus By channeling the inherent rythmn of battle, I can shoot stronger, better arrows! Every regular hit I land, (anything that isn't an arrow) gives me 1 echo. The more echoes I have, the stronger my arrows get. I can accumulate up to 32 of these things, but once I fire an arrow, I automatically expend all those echoes. I shouldn't just rush in trying to grab a bunch of echoes though, that would be just stupid for a ranged fighter like me.. D-Tilt Bonus Depending on how well (or how badly) I'm fighting, I can give myself neat extra bonuses with my D-Tilt. Each bonus has a particular condition I must fill to unlock it, and when I lose a stock, I'll also lose my bonuses. These bonuses can be quite useful, especially when I get a whole bunch of 'em together! Arrows I have all kinds of arrows, big ones, little ones, strange glowy ones. I love them all, because they're all awsome * Arrow-Spam: The bona-fida standard for me. These arrows are weighed down at the tip and the heads shatter in the wounds they make. Once I get set up right, I can fire these fast enough to keep my opponent pinned down * Heal-Arrow: It's a healing projectile! I can use this as bait for my foes. After all, who can resist the allure of healing? * Sacred-Strike: Get away from me! This light enfused arrow means business! Charging it can be a pain, but it has range and power to spare. * Hawk-Eye: Like a ninja, this arrow bites into my foes without them realising it. And when the time is right, I detonate the arrow! Pop! I'm so sneaky like that! Final Smash My Final Smash is certainly not for the faint hearted. I first freeze my foes in place before "rehearsing" the attacks I plan to do. After the rehearsal, I do the attacks for reals. I can have up to 5 attacks, but some combinations of attacks will make super cool unique attacks. Choosing what attacks I should use then, is obviously the hardest part of this Final Smash, because I could end up missing entirely.. or worse! Critical Reponse Critical Reception Everyone loved how well I was presented, with the sparkly lights and the moving pictures and all that jazz. Problem is, I spent so long making myself look the best, and giving out hype, that my moves ended up pretty dated. At least everyone like Arco, I'm glad for that. Category:Movesets